Halloween
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Dziewczyny planują halloween, ale coś wychodzi nie tak... a może nawet aż za bardzo? Kyoko/Sayaka, yuri.


Od początku wiedziała, że to był mega kretyński pomysł. Po prostu tak idiotyczny, że tylko jedna osoba mogła na niego wpaść. Teraz, kiedy stała na chłodnym, listopadowym powietrzu, czuła, że ma ochotę kogoś zabić. Bardzo wielką ochotę. Udusić, rozszarpać, zastrzelić, skopać, a to co zostanie, wrzucić do rzeki. Tak, Kyoko była zła.

Miała na sobie zieloną sukienkę z szerokimi rękawami i złotym obszyciem oraz koronką. Na nią narzuconą miał postrzępioną, czarną pelerynę, a na głowie czarny, spiczasty kapelusz, obwiązany zieloną tasiemką. Na nogach miała zielono-czarne, ciepłe rajstopy i czarne, wysokie buty. W ręce trzymała miotłę. To też nie był jej pomysł. Dobrze, że było już ciemno, bo nie wiedziała, jak bardzo źle by się czuła, gdyby wszyscy wokół na nią patrzyli. Przegryzła jeszcze jednego pocky i rozejrzała się. Gdzie one do cholery się podziały?

Czekała już od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Reszta dziewczyn powinna już się tu zjawić, zwłaszcza zaś Sayaka, na którą Kyoko czekała szczególnie niecierpliwie, żeby tylko wyrzeć na niej całą złość i frustrację, do jakiej doprowadzało ją stanie tu w tym idiotycznym stroju. To był jej pomysł, żeby się przebrać na Halloween. Kyoko od początku nie podobał się ten pomysł, nie były już przecież jakimiś gówniarami. Ale Madoka zaraz się zapaliła do tego pomysłu i zaczęła wymyślać stroje. Homura wzruszyła ramionami i stwierdziła, że skoro Madoka chce, to ona się zgadza. Mami się tylo roześmiała i powiedziała, że czemu nie. Kyoko została przegłosowana. Chciała się jakoś z tego wycofać, ale Sayaka zaraz zaciągnęła je do sklepu z kostiumami i zaczęły wybierać sobie stroje. Mimo braku entuzjazmu, Kyoko opuściła sklep z pudłem ze strojem, który zresztą niemal wcisnęła jej niebiesłowłosa czarodziejka.

I teraz stała tu jak ta głupia, czekając aż reszta raczy się łaskawie zjawić. Było jej chłodno i miała coraz większą ochotę wrócić do domu.

- Cukierek albo psikus! - ktoś położył jej rękę na ramieniu i Kyoko podskoczyła ze strachu. Była tak zagubiona w myślach, że nie usłyszała skradania się. Obróciła sie i zobaczyła za sobą Sayakę. Ubrana w elegancki, czarny frak i czerwoną pelerynę, miała na twarzy blady makijaż, doczepione dłuższe niż zwykle oczy, a kiedy otworzyła usta, błysnęła w nich para wampirzych kłów.

- No fajnie, a gdzie reszta? - spytała Kyoko, nie wyrażając podziwu, chociaż w myślach stwierdziła, że Sayaka wygląda w stroju Draculi jakoś tak bardzo... przystojnie? Tak, to było odpowiednie słowo.

- Acha, rzeczywiście, ty nie wiesz, weź kup sobie w końcu komórkę, co? Madoka złapała przeziębienie i Homura poleciała do niej, a Mami powiedziała, że coś jej wypadło. Nie chciałam, żebyś została sama i przyszłam...

- Taaa... super. Dzięki - Kyoko nawet nie starałą się, żeby brzmieć wdzięcznie.

- Ale możemy iść razem, prawda?

- No, możemy...

- Ojej, co ty jesteś taka naburmuszona?

Kyoko zacisnęła palce, żeby się powstrzymać przed krzyknięciem, że to nie był jej pomysł, uważała go za idiotyczny, a teraz reszta się wykruszyła i została tu sama z Sayaką. Miała wielką ochotę połamać jej miotłę na grzbiecie i wrócić do siebie. Ale kiedy ją zobaczyła, to przeszło jej to od razu. Koleżanka objęła ją ramieniem, a Kyoko po plecach przebiegł wtedy dziwny dreszcz, bynajmniej nie wywołany listopadowym chłodem.

- No, chodź, na pewno zgarniemy masę cukierków. Kto by odmówił takiej ślicznej czarownicy?

- Będzie dobrze, jak dostaniemy chociaż jednego cukierka - Kyoko była wdzięczna, że wieczorny półmrok ukrył jej rumienic, który wywołało ostatnie zdanie Sayaki.

Ku zdumieniu Kyoko, okazało się, że Sayaka miała rację. Kiedy wracały, każda niosła torebkę pełną słodyczy. Entuzjazm niebieskowłosej okazał się na tyle zaraźliwy, że już przy trzecich drzwiach Kyoko starała się uśmiechać, krzycząc „Cukierek albo psikus!", a od szóstych wychodziło jej to już chyba nawet całkiem nieźle. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zaczęła się po prostu dobrze bawić, a kiedy już skończyły, było jej prawie żal, że to już koniec. Chociaż od chodzenia w nowych, niezbyt wygodnych butach, bolały już trochę nogi, a poza tym było jej zimno i trochę się już zmęczyła.

- No dobra, co z tym teraz zrobimy? - powiedziała, podnosząc torebkę pełną słodyczy.

- Eeee... zjemy?

- Wypchaj się. Lubię słodycze, ale nie tyle na raz.

- Może zaniesiemy Madoce i Homurze?

- Dobry pomysł, ale... - Kyoko zastanowiła się - nie wiem, czy one nie wolałyby teraz być same.

- Oj tam, na pewno się ucieszą!

- No dobra, będzie na ciebie, jakby co.

I znowu racja była po stronie Sayaki. Kiedy przyszły do Madoki, ta była zachwycona, zarówno ich strojami jak i słodyczami, podobnie zresztą jak Homura, a ta nie była przecież skora do okazywania emocji. W pewnym momencie Sayaka zaproponowała, że zrobi herbatę i udała się do kuchni. Kyoko, która miała ochotę na cytrynę w herbacie, poszła tam po paru minutach za nią. Kiedy weszła do środka, zauważyła z zaskoczeniem i rozbawieniem, że Sayaka siedzi przy stole z głową złożoną na rękach i przysypia. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że i tamtą nieco zmogło zmęczenie ich wieczornym spacerem.

Podeszła bliżej, ale usłyszała, że Sayaka coś mówi. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że jej koleżanka jednak nie śpi, ale oczy niebieskowłosej były zamkniete.

„Kyoko... proszę... nie tutaj... och..." mruczała i wzdychała na przemian przez dziewczyna. Kyoko zawahała się, zastanawiając się, co takiego może się tamtej śnić. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że lepiej to przerwać i puknęła końcem palca Sayakę w czoło. Ta otworzyła oczy i pierwszym, co zauważyła, była twarz Kyoko. Potrzebowała trochę czasu, żeby odróżnić sen od rzeczywistości i zrozumieć, gdzie aktualnie jest. Kyoko zmrużyła oczy, uśmiechając się, a w jej spojrzeniu było coś ironicznego. Do Sayaki dotarło, że Kyoko była tu cały czas, nie wiadomo jak długo i chyba wiedziała, co jej się śniło. Podskoczyła na krześle, prostując się tak gwałtownie, że krzesło zachwiało się. Przewróciłoby się, gdyby Kyoko nie przyskoczyła i nie podtrzymała go.

- Uważaj, to się mogło źle skończyć.

- Byłam zmęczona i przysnęłam. Dzięki, Kyoko.

- A może - Kyoko pochyliła się, szepcząc jej do ucha - chciałabyś kontynuować ten sen? Tylko bardziej na jawie?

- Ale jak... - Sayaka poczuła rumieńce na policzkach, kiedy ciepły oddech Kyoko dotknął jej karku - Kyoko, przestań... a jak ktoś wejdzie...

Kyoko nie dbała o to, kiedy jej usta zbliżały się do warg Sayaki. Miała tylko nadzieję, że tamta wyjęła już swoje wampirze zęby. Złapała Sayakę jak pająk muchę, z zaskoczenia, w pułapkę. Tamta wiedziała, że to nieodpowiednie miejsce i niewłaściwa pora. Chociaż chciała się bronić i odepchnąć Kyoko, jej usta zareagowały tak jak chciałoby jej serce, a nie rozum, odpowiadając na pocałunek. Jednak po kilku czułych chwilach, Sayaka przerwała pocałunek, wstała i cofnęła się.

- Kyoko, nie możemy, nie powinniśmy...

Nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, Kyoko podeszła do niej, obejmując ją ramionami i przytulając do siebie, a w jej oczach tańczyły płomyki, jakby miałą za chwilę użyć magii. W końcu obie były czarodziejkami, a Kyoko doskonale wiedziała, jakiego rodzaju magii zamierza użyć tym razem. Głębokie westchnienie Sayaki było znakiem, że magia działała jak powinna.

- Kyoko, ktooooś może wejść i ooooch...

- Mówisz tak i mówisz, ale jakoś nie czuję, żebyś mi się wyrywała, moja słodka Draculino - usta Kyoko dotykały jej karku, a ręce błądziły po jej ciele, sprawiając, że im bardziej Sayaka czuła, że to co się dzieje, jest bardzo ryzykowne, tym bardziej jej ciało tego pragnęło. I nie wiadomo, jak długo by to trwało, gdyby nagle ich pieszczot coś nie przerwało.

Donośny gwizd oznajmił, że woda na herbatę się zagotowała.

Kiedy Homura weszła do kuchni, Sayaka i Kyoko krzątały się, przygotowując cztery filiżanki herbaty. Zaskoczyło ją, że przez tyle czasu nie zdążyły tego wszystkiego przygotować, a przecież trochę tu siedziały. Poskładała wszystko do kupy, a pewien charakterystyczny znak na szyi Sayaki potwierdził jej przypuszczenia.

- Coś długo wam idzie, może wam pomóc?

- Nie, damy sobie radę - Sayaka uśmiechnęła się, starając się ukryć zakłopotanie.

- Dobra. Ale następnym razem może lepiej róbcie to gdzie indziej - powiedziała Homura i zaraz wyszła.

- A niech to, ta Akemi jest spostrzegawcza - mruknęła Kyoko.

- To przez ciebie - Sayaka znowu się zarumieniła, co według Kyoko tylko dodawało jej uroku - A co by było, jakby była z nia Madoka i...

- A może... - Kyoko zniecierpliwiona podeszła do niej i zamknęła jej usta pocałunkiem, po czym skończywszy dodała - wolałabyś, aby i ona tu była?

- Przestań! - Sayaka prawie odepchnęła ją, przykładając ręce do ust, zasłaniając je jakby w geście protestu, chociaż jej serce znowu zaczęło bić jak szalone - Jesteś beznadziejna! Zobaczysz, zemszczę się! Słowo czarodziejki!

- Zemsta? Mmmm... po prostu nie mogę się doczekać - Kyoko ujęła w ręce tackę z czterema filiżankami i wyszła, zostawiając w kuchni Sayakę z bijącym serduszkiem.


End file.
